Nighthawks Database
by Neo Madara Uchiha
Summary: Information about all of the Nighthawks members currently known. Check it out!


**Just as the name and the summary states, this will be an information page about the Nighthawks members; the same info that was posted on my profile page. The main reason I wrote them in here instead of leaving them in my profile page is because this way, those who are interested will be able to give their opinions and suggestions; things that I will take in consideration when I write my future chapters.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Remember that whatever is written here is not final (unless I say so) and will be updated after every new chapter.**

 **Okay, now that this is out of the way, let's get on with this.**

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Alias: Seien (Holy Fire)

Rank: SS-class Mage

Age: 25

Status: Nighthawks' Leader

Main Attribute: Hand to Hand combat / Swordsmanship

Special Ability: Holy Gold Fire / Null Chains

Currently Known Spells List:

 **Holy Gold Fire:** A lost magic that allows the user to summon primordial golden flames that cannot be eaten by Slayers of any kind.

1\. _Hiken (Fire Fist):_ Just as the name of the spell states, Naruto sends forth a flaming fist that burns all in its path. Size is variable.

2\. _Hibashira (Fire Pillar):_ Naruto send forth a straight column of flames by using as intermediate either his hands or his body. Size is variable.

3\. _Netsu Funka (Thermal Eruption):_ Similar to the Hibashira, with the exception that Naruto must summon the fiery column from somewhere on the ground and not by using his body. Size is variable.

 _4\. Ensei (Fire Comet):_ Naruto surrounds his body with flames and speed forward like an arrow, though he can still move around to dodge incoming attacks

 _5\. Zanshu Engeki (Beheading Fire Slash):_ After covering his sword with a layer of fire, Naruto slash with it and send a flaming cutting wave that slice everything in its path.

 _6\. Hijutsu: Jigoku Kaenso (Secret Art: Hell Blazing Spear):_ One of Naruto's finisher moves. To use it, Naruto draws both his hands backward and charge a lot of his fire in them. After a while, he thrust his hands forward and sends a huge beam of fire. The more charging is done, the more effective the spell is.

 _7\. Ogonshoku Wakusei Rasengan (Golden Planetary Rasengan):_ One of Naruto's most favorite techniques, as well as one of his strongest and most difficult to use. This technique needs two additional pair of hands to be executed to build the big spinning fireball as well as the three smaller ones circling it. Once it impact, this spinning orbs release a wave-like vortex of fire that incinerate and pierce through pretty much anything. Very few defensive spells can stop it.

 **Kosenka (Crimson Flash):** An ability that allows its user to teleport near anything that generates heat. Increases user's speed by five times.

 **Null Chains Magic:** An ability that allows its user to summon golden chains capable of annulling any kind of spell should it come in contact with them. This effect depends on the user mastery over this magic and the strength of the opponent's spell.

 **Thought Projection:** Just think of it as a substitute to the Kage Bunshin. Though, don't expect anything like summoning a hundred or a number that high. Maximum is seven projections.

Description: A serious man with some mischievousness and humor in him, Naruto acts as the Leader of the Nighthawks mercenaries. He seems to have a sense of justice within him, seeing as he had helped a prince in a revolution to regain his kingdom from a corrupt man, though he himself say that he earned some 'dirty money' while working as a mercenary. His past is mysterious, but it is safe to assume that it holds a great tragedy, which serves as his main drive in his quest of revenge against the responsible of his former comrades' death.

Main Goal: Restore his friends' stolen honor by killing the culpable of their death.

* * *

Name: Yahiko

Alias: Wadatsumi (Poseidon)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 25

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Hand to Hand combat / Armed Combat

Special Ability: Water Magic / Lightning Magic / One-man Unison Raid

Currently Known Spells List:

 **Water Magic:**

 _Daibakufu (Great Waterfall):_ Summons a wave of water that is several meters high, then crash it down on the opponent in a devastating cascade. Size is variable.

 _Daikaisuidan (Great Water Mass Bullet):_ Fires twin giant water bullets at the opponent.

 **Lightning Magic:**

 _Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder):_ Fires a stream of lightning at the opponent. Size is variable.

Description: An easy-going man at heart, though stern when needed, Yahiko is one of Naruto's old friends that the blonde thought had died years ago. He shares the deep desire of revenge that the blond have for the same reasons.

Main Goal: Same as Naruto.

* * *

Name: Nero

Alias: Kyoakuna (The Unholy)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 24

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Swordsmanship

Special Ability: Devil Arm / Twilight Arc Magic

Currently Known Spells List:

 **Twilight Arc Magic:** A Lost Magic that is composed of both Light and Darkness magic. Due to its mixed nature, it has a natural advantage of all Slayers of both light and darkness as they cannot absorb it like other regular spells. Its color is hazy purple.

1\. _Hakumei Aku: Shinsei Hinoko (Twilight Arc: Unholy Sparks):_ Nero let loose a number of purple lightning spears from his human arm.

 **Devil Arm:** Nero's right arm, which is a blue and red demonic arm, allows him to create spectral projection of it to attack while keeping his distance or to grab his enemy and allow him to get closer.

Description: Serious, cynical, distant and sardonic. Those four words sum Nero's character completely. But despite his antisocial persona, he is quite loyal to the Nighthawks' Leader, Naruto. He is also a demon/human hybrid, a fact that he often boast about in his battles. He treasures his sword Red Queen and his gun Blue Rose for personal reasons. Those same reasons might be the ones that pushed him to join the Nighthawks after the destruction of the evil organization he was affiliated with.

Main Goal: None besides working with the Nighthawks.

* * *

Name: Roxas

Alias: Meguriau Kagi (Destiny Key)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 23

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Swordsmanship

Special Ability: Keyblades / Requip

Currently Known Spells List:

 _1\. Barrier:_ Cloak two persons at the maximum in a transparent spherical bubble. Capable of reflecting incoming projectiles.

 _2\. Barrier Surge:_ Cloak two persons at the maximum in a transparent spherical bubble and lunge forward. Capable of reflecting incoming projectiles.

 _3\. Scattershot:_ Fires multiple beams of light at the opponent. Size and number is variable.

 _4\. Stop:_ Stops time for a little while. Period is variable.

Description: A short-tempered, aggressive and sharp-mouthed individual with a slight cocky attitude. Though, he doesn't act like he was Kami's gift to humanity, and acknowledge that he has his flaws like everybody else. Among the Nighthawks, he relates more to Nero than the rest of the group as the two have a somewhat similar past and character, but because of their sarcastic nature, friendly conversations between the two often turn into rants of insults. He joined the Nighthawks because they presented him a bigger chance at finding a certain person that he is pursuing.

Main Goal: Tracking down and killing the person that ruined his life.

* * *

Name: Gaara

Alias: Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 24

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Long-range attacks

Special Ability: Sand Magic (red colored and stronger than the regular)

Currently Known Spells List:

 _1\. Marukara (Sand Round Shell):_ Gaara summons a round shield of red sand for defensive purposes.

Description: A calm and silent man, Gaara is the strictest member of Nighthawks, taking each assignment he is given very seriously and rarely display any emotions on his impassive face. This is mainly due to his difficult childhood and the many years he spent in the desert, which, at that time, turned him into a maniac who wishes nothing but to kill anyone as strong as, or stronger, than him. That was until he was convinced by Naruto that there were better ways to spend his life and the redhead had joined the Nighthawks ever since.

Main Goal: None besides working with the Nighthawks.

* * *

Name: Neji Hyuuga

Alias: Byakugan no Neji (Neji of the Byakugan)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 24

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Hand to Hand Combat

Special Ability: Byakugan / Gentle Fist Fighting Style

Currently Known Spells List:

 **Byakugan:** An eye magic that is available for all pureblooded Hyuugas. Allow the user to see through objects and see the Magic Pathway System of the opponent with amazing accuracy. The Hyuugas exploited this and developed a fighting style they called the Gentle Fist, which allow them to hit specific points in the Magic Pathway System that either paralyze the enemy or halt his ability to use magic altogether for a certain period.

 **Gentle Fist:**

1\. _Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Air Palm)_ : First, the user pinpoints precisely one of the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust that sends a "vacuum shell" toward the chosen vital point.

Description: Neji is a calm and somewhat stoic person, though he is much less impassive than Gaara. He too take his work as a member of the Nighthawks seriously, but, again, much less than Gaara. His reasons for joining the Nighthawks are probably connected to his tragic past as a member of the Branch Family of the House of the Hyuuga, an affiliation he loathed his entire life.

Main Goal: None besides working with the Nighthawks.

* * *

Name: Deidara

Alias: Kyo Geijutsuka (Mad Artist)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 27

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Long Range Combat.

Special Ability: Clay Make / Explosion Magic

Currently Known Spells List: None.

Description: An Ex-member of the disbanded Explosion Corps of Fiore's Magic Council, Deidara was seemingly imprisoned after an incident in his last mission that rendered him 'mad'. It might be a hint to his obsession with explosions and the fact that he considers them 'art', but that is up to debate. Other than that, he seems quite the relaxed person.

Main Goal: None besides working with the Nighthawks.

* * *

Name: Seventeen

Alias: Jinzoningen (Android)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 26

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Hand to Hand combat/ Long Range Combat

Special Ability: Photon Magic

Currently Known Spells List:

 **Photon Magic:** A variant of the standard Light Magic. It allows the user to use the electromagnetic energy he is able to generate for variant purposes:

 _1\. Energy Field:_ Summons a round shield of bluish-green electromagnetic energy that blocks incoming attacks.

 _2\. Mass Energy Field:_ Summons a giant round shield of bluish-green electromagnetic energy that blocks incoming attacks. Capable of absorbing magic.

Description: Seventeen is a cheeky and relaxed person with a desire for travelling and adventure. This seems to be the reason why he joined the Nighthawks as he considered them a good way to venture the world while gaining a bit of companionship to watch his back. He secretly abhors his cybernetic body for reasons unknown, which might be connected to his past as he was once a normal human and not a cyborg.

Main Goal: None besides working with the Nighthawks.

* * *

Name: Kakuzu

Alias: Ishihaya (Stone Cold)

Rank: S-class Mage

Age: 95

Status: Nighthawks' member

Main Attribute: Hand to Hand combat/ Long Range Combat

Special Ability: Jiongu

Currently Known Spells List:

 **Jiongu:** A Lost Magic that enables the user total control over black strings that seemingly derive from his own body, which becomes more akin to a rag-doll due to the techniques drawbacks. It also allows him to instantly integer other individuals' functional organs into his body, which Kakuzu uses to steal and store hearts, allowing some form of immortality.

 _1\. Hi no Maho: Zukkoku (Fire Magic: Searing Migraine):_ Fires a large inferno that can either expand in width as it nears its targets or be condensed and add impact damage. Size is variable.

 _2\. Kaze no Maho: Atsugai (Wind Magic: Pressure Damage):_ Fires a gigantic tornado-like mass that hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their close surroundings.

 _3\. Kaminari Maho: Gian (Lightning Magic: False Darkness):_ Emits lightning in the shape of a thick giant spear to pierce through almost anything in its path. Size is variable.

 _4\. Gattai Maho: Issei Hoka (Unision Raid: Simultaneous Arson):_ A fusion between Hi no Maho: Zukkoku and Kaze no Maho: Atsugai. Fires an enormous and powerful blast of intense fire toward the opponent.

Description: Kakuzu is the oldest member of the Nighthawks, and also the most mysterious one. He is rather obsessed with money and possesses an impossibly very-short temper, though he is generally calm and collected. His past hides very dark mysteries that still haunt him to this day, which might be the reason behind his obsession with money.

Main Goal: None besides working with the Nighthawks.

* * *

 **That's all for now. Stay tuned for more and SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
